Ping-Ping
Ping-Ping is a BLK Scout created by YouTube user SerHalo. His theme Little Nightmares OST "The Death Waltz" Appearance Ping Ping is a BLK scout wearing a Distinctive Lack of Hue colored Bacteria Blocker, Black shoes/socks, sleeves, and strange poorly drawn eyes on his eye lids. Personality and Behavior Ping Ping is usually very erratic, insane and creepy. When he talks, he usually speaks in Vaginese,mumbles,grunts,laughter,mostly anything that can’t be understand or made sense, but is translated in text captions. Yet only those who understand his language or those who can break the fourth wall and read his captions are the only ones who can fully understand what he's saying completely. He’s very temperamental and thinks he is the most powerful being in the world. He will also do anything to get stronger and expects to whoever he forces to bring him "sacrifices" in order for him to get stronger. When he is about to lose a battle, he knows he is beaten and will retreat by creating a portal or running way. The way we walks or moves is some what erratic, but mostly he seems to crawl menacingly to terrify or weird out his targets. Powers and Abilities Ping Ping has an ability to distort a person's ping and while doing so it makes the person slow down or stay in place. This is depending on the range between him and the person. The closer he gets, the more the person's ping rises or gets distorted. Once he's is in range of the person, he can then corrupt them(which is known as Ping Corruption) and this traps the person in some kind of virtual dream of nightmares. This effects the person's eyes to be a blue corrupted screen. This can also mind control the person. Simply gazing at his (real) eyes for a split second will trigger this ability. Even though it's undetermined that he is a god and that he calls himself one, he has been shown to possess god like superhuman levels such as superhuman strength and speed. He is able to shoot powerful electric laser beams from his mouth and is also able create purple energy orbs. These abilities are use offensively in battle. Lastly, Ping-Ping is able to create portals that lead to different places, dimensions,etc. He also has been seen to banish people to far away places by creating these portals. hl2 2018-04-15 00-42-11-81.png|Lazer hl2 2018-04-15 00-52-52-10.png|Energy orbs hl2 2018-04-15 00-31-52-31.png|Portals hl2 2018-01-21 20-33-38-78.png|Ping-Ping's Ping Corruption. hl2 2018-01-22 21-28-51-67.png|Ping-Ping's eyes. Faults and Weaknesses His range of distorting someone's ping maybe effective, but if the person is outside of his distortion range limit he's likely more vulnerable to long range attacks. It is very possible for a person to move while being effected by his distortion, but this takes a lot of willpower and strength to forcefully move. This can be countered by a person being fueled by rage, hatred, tenacity, etc. The Ping Corruption can be countered if one's will is strong enough to resist it. It can also be avoided by not looking into his eyes in the first place. Even though he says he's a god, this does not mean he is invincible. This means he is able to take physical damage like a normal being and is most vulnerable to strong physical attacks. Though having god like super human levels of strength and speed, he lacks in durability and defense, hence why he is vulnerable to physical attacks. Facing other powerful freaks that have the power to bend space and reality may be difficult for him to handle at times and can be seen as a major flaw against his own powers. Since Ping-Ping is also a demonic being, he is very vulnerable to any angelic and magical powers. For some reason he hates listening to any sort of sad musics and themes, therefore he always says it reminds him of his "ex". This also for some reason makes him bleed and weaken. This music is one of the most things that he is weak to. Trivia * Ping-Ping is heavily inspired by Chin-Chin from the FilthyFrank Show. * Ping-Ping's name is a reference to "Ping" the amount of average time in milliseconds in a game that is running. * His "ex" is unknown and it is possible he doesn't even have one. * It's also unknown what Ping-Ping does with his sacrifices in order to obtain more power. * Some say he's a powerful god, but other's say he's a fraud. Due to this, it's undetermined that he is or not. Notable Videos By the Creator -A Filthy Redemption/SomeCleanTrash's Chaotic Rescue (Discontinued Series) (scrapped)Category:Scouts Category:BLK Team Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Abominations Category:Berserkers Category:Glass Cannons Category:Monsters created by SerHalo Category:Enthusiasts Category:Demonic